A fucking gay pride parade in the New York crime lab
by sexting-with-satann
Summary: Season 2 spoilers Flack/Danny. Danny seeks support from Mac about Flack and his hospitalisation only to learn Mac knows more than he thought. Reference to Adam/Mac k with language warning


AN: Danny/Flack fic 3  
Season2 spoiler  
Right after the explosion  
Awkward reference to Adam/Mac  
Sorry the writing is bad, again this was written on my phone.

Danny walked into Macs office holding a file containing the DNA results to a piece of gum found at the murder scene. Danny was off the bombing case.  
"Mac," he said knocking on the door to his office. He walked in and set the file on his desk. "Nothing in CODIS," he said sitting on the couch putting his face in his hands.  
Mac looked at him, debating on what he was going to say. He knew what was wrong. He knew about Dannys feelings for Flack, and Flacks feelings for Danny. He also knew that neither of them knew.  
"Flacks a fighter," said Mac looking at Danny.  
A tear rolled down Danny's cheek. "I know that Mac. I just..."  
"Danny, you should go and see him."  
"I've been there Mac. I just, I'm so afraid that he won't make it. I don't want to be there to see his last breath."  
"The doctors said he'll be fine, and that he's stable."  
"I know I just, I can't bare to lose him."  
"Danny," said Mac walking over to him. "What Don wants the most is to wake up, and the first thing he sees is you."  
There was something in the way Mac said that that made Danny look at him.  
"A lot of things aren't my business," Mac went on. "But being a detective you begin to notice things, even if it's not your business. You start putting pieces together, and learning things that you never knew. It's not my business Danny, but as your boss and friend, I stand by you no matter what."  
Danny sighed. "I don't know what to do."  
"Go be with Don."  
"I know, I am, I just don't know what to do with this. Mac I got to ask you something off the record, between you and me."  
Mac nodded for him to go on.  
"Is Flack...?"  
Mac looked at him, "I don't know if it's my place to tell you."  
"Come on Mac. If I go down to that hospital and make a complete fool of myself, I'll lose my best friend."  
"Let's just say," began Mac, "That nothing you could do would make flack love you any less."  
Danny looked at his boss. "Thanks Mac."  
Mac nodded at the door, a slight smile on his face. "I promise everything will work out."  
"Mac, one last thing," said Danny standing up.  
Mac nodded for him to continue.  
"See, as a detective, I begin to piece things together even if they're not my business. Begin to get curious and do some detective work on my own.  
There's a geeky lab tech down in reconstruction, and he's hopelessly in love with you."  
Mac looked at him, his heart racing as he tried to hide his smile.  
"Thanks for everything Mac," said Danny walking out the door.  
"Thank you," he whispered to himself.

Danny walked into Dons hospital room. It was 10 at night, and Don was still unconscious. He pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down.  
"Hey Donny," he said grabbing his hand and holding it tight.  
"Mac uh, Mac told me the doctors said that you were stable. That you're just sleeping." A tear rolled down his cheek. He laid his head on his arm, not moving from his seat.  
"I was so afraid I was gonna lose ya. I don't know what I woulda done without you. I mean you're my best friend." He looked at Flacks face. There were little cuts around his cheeks and eyes. He had an oxygen nose piece in.  
He put his free hand on his cheek. He moved his face so it was inches away from Flacks. "I love you," Danny whispered placing his lips gently on Flacks. He kissed him softly only for a second. He moved his head back to Flacks arm, closing his eyes. Softly he heard Flack mumble, "and I love you."  
Danny looked at him, trying to be sure he heard right. Flacks eyes began to open. Danny watched him softly. "Flack," he whispered.  
"Danny." His voice was weak. Danny smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. He put his other hand on flacks and kissed it softly.  
"Danny," he whispered.  
"I'll call the nurse."  
"No," he said squeezing Danny's hand. "Lay with me."  
Danny looked at the hospital bed. Flack was rolled on his side so there was just enough room for Danny. "Whatever you want," he whispered. He climbed into bed next to him and put his arms around him, careful to not touch his wound. Danny's head was on flacks shoulder. He kissed his forehead. Flack tried to turn so he was facing Danny.  
"No don't move," whispered Danny. He got up carefully and moved to the other side of Don, so he was facing him. He lied down next to him. Flack wrapped his arms around Danny's neck.  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Danny.  
"I've never felt better," he whispered. Danny looked into his eyes. "I think the nurse should know your awake."  
"Okay, hold on." Said Flack. He looked at Danny softly. "Will you kiss me?"  
He smiled, "of course." Danny put his lips on flacks, softly running his fingers through his hair. Flack kissed him back, sucking lightly on Danny's lower lip. "I'm gonna go get the nurse," murmured Danny on flacks lips. Flack looked up through the window into the hall way. He saw Mac standing there smiling with a nurse next to him. "I think Macs got that covered." Danny smiled and kissed flack again. "I love you."  
"And I love you. How did you know?"  
"Mac said to me that nothing I could do when I come to visit you would make you love me any less."  
"Did you tell him about...?"  
"Adam ya. It's like a fucking gay pride parade in the New York Crime Lab." He snickered. "Is Adam out there with him?"  
Flack looked back up and smiled. "Ya."  
Danny turned around and smiled at Mac. The nurse opened the door. "Detective Flack, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm great."  
"Glad that you're conscious. The doctor will see you tomorrow." Flack nodded.  
Mac walked over, "glad you're awake." Flack smiled. "Where's Adam?"  
Mac blushed, "he's uh in the bathroom."  
Danny looked at him and smiled, then looked back and kissed flack softly. Flack never felt so alive.  
END

Sorry it's just I haven't posted a Danny flack fic and I just love them and Adam Mac I mean omg k  
It's bad writing but whatever o-o thanks for reading 33


End file.
